


not a place

by haleofStilesheart



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting knocked into the river Stiles just really, really wants to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red--city](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=red--city).



> For the ❄ prompt: 141. "I want to go home."
> 
> [Send me a prompt!](http://hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com/)

“I want to go home.”

Stiles sounded so petulant Derek couldn’t hold back the smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He huffed a laugh under his breath and spared a glance at him in the rearview mirror.

Stiles was bundled up in the backseat, cheek smushed against the glass of the window, using his hoodie as a makeshift pillow, eyes closed, brow furrowed. His hair was plastered to his head, still wet from being knocked into the river when Isaac had accidentally bumped into him too hard. 

He wasn’t shivering anymore, which was good, the blanket Derek kept in the trunk wrapped securely around him. Occasionally Boyd, sitting beside Stiles in the backseat, would gently rub his back to make sure he was warm enough.

“You okay there, Batman?” Erica teased from Boyd’s other side, leaning forward to peer over her boyfriend’s shoulder. Stiles only groaned in response and flipped her the bird.

“Erica…” Derek warned, shooting her a reprimanding look in the rearview mirror. She rolled her eyes and raised her palms in surrender before crossing her arms over her chest. Focusing his eyes back on the road, Derek claimed, “I’ll drop you guys off at the loft and then take Stiles home.”

As much as he’d prefer to get Stiles home and into a warm bed as soon as possible, he was well aware that Stiles wouldn’t stand for any coddling and would insist the betas be taken care of first. Even close to hypothermia Stiles was dangerously self-sacrificing.

Turning into the scarcely populated district of town, Derek accelerated, driving well over the speed limit in his haste. The thundering purr of the Camaro’s engine must have been comforting somehow as Stiles sighed contentedly when he heard it and nestled his face deeper into his hoodie pillow. 

Jolting to a screeching halt, and immediately regretting it when Stiles moaned loudly in protest at the abrupt lurch forward as Boyd pressed a hand to his side to keep from sliding out of his seat, Derek parked outside his building. He bounced his idle leg impatiently as the betas climbed out of the car, Boyd patting Stiles on the shoulder and nodding at Derek on his way.

Derek cranked up the heat again as he resumed driving, eyes flashing up to check the rearview mirror, making sure Stiles was still alright. He slowed down as he turned onto the main and residential roads, not wanting to have to explain to a sheriff’s deputy why had the Sheriff’s curled up in his backseat, soaking wet and groaning as though in pain. He couldn’t imagine that going very well. 

Stiles grumbled something indiscernible then groaned again. The sound was a stab of guilt to the gut. Derek tightened his grip on the steering wheel and tightly bit out, “Don’t worry, Stiles. You’re almost home.”

Stiles mumbled something too low even for Derek to hear in response.

Pulling onto Stiles’ street, Derek checked for the Sheriff’s cruiser in the driveway. Finding only Stiles’ Jeep parked on the street in front of his house, Derek parked into the driveway. He practically leapt out of the Camaro and carefully lifted Stiles out of the backseat. 

He effortlessly carried him inside, grabbing the spare key from under the doormat to unlock the front door, kicking it shut behind them. Derek climbed the stairs, Stiles’ cheek resting on his shoulder. He gently laid him in bed once he got to Stiles’ bedroom, layering his plaid duvet over the other blanket wrapped around him, plucking Stiles’ cellphone from the pocket of his leather jacket and placing it on his nightstand. 

“Night, Stiles,” Derek whispered, turning to leave the room. He paused when Stiles reached out a cold hand to wrap around Derek’s wrist, tugging gently. “Stiles?”

“M’still cold,” Stiles muttered miserably, sounding uncharacteristically shy.

Derek smiled to himself, of course Stiles would feel guilty about asking for something for himself. Shaking his head fondly, Derek shrugged off his leather jacket, draping it over Stiles’ shoulders. “That better?”

“Mmm,” Stiles murmured with a small smile, sounding genuinely content. “G’night, Derek.”

“Night, Stiles,” Derek returned.

Feeling a gentle warmth taking root in his chest, Derek smiled to himself and left.


End file.
